Poptarts
by Warriors77495
Summary: THIS IS NOT ACCUALLY MY LITTLE PONY (WHAT there's no Nyan Cat category, like seriously, can't you fanfic a YouTube series...?) But Anyway, Nyan Cat backstory, yay!
1. Toys and Owners

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN CAT FANFIC! I really hope I didn't mess up when I tried to write in Japanese. Seriusly, I can't even speek _Spanish_ Please, go on google translator for me and tell me where I messed up with this.**

Genres: Sci-Fi/Humor/Friendship/Adventure/alittletinybitofromanceXD

Poptarts- Nyan Cat's _amazing_ backstory (evil smile) ... (no, like, seriously that was a REALLY evil smile)

Chapter 1- Toys and Owners

 _somewhere in Japan:_

It was a sunny day in Japan. **(That's, like, the BEST way to start a story set in Japan when you don't know anything about Japan)** This story starts in a circus, outside the tent was a sign:

Poptartを歌う猫を見に来てください

 _(Translation: Come see Poptart the singing cat)_

Poptart watched as people walked into the tent. The gray cat swished her tail, eyeing the crowd. She saw a little girl playing with a toy cat, gray like her. Poptart smiled. She saw a dark blue haired girl with pail skin (the DJ, she remembered) and a blond girl with gray clothes struggling to hold up a supposedly drunk pink-haired girl. _Goths_ Poptart assumed, rolling her eyes. A happy couple watched as their kids ran around. She smiled. It was a full crowd. Suddenly the lights turned off.

"Soshite ima... Utau neko o Poptart!"

 _(Translation: And now... poptart the singing cat!)_

Poptart stepped on to the stage, she knew this was her cue. She blinked her blue eyes. And suddenly called out:

"Nyā!"

( _Translation: Meow! **Also this is how Nyan cat got her name, as "Nyan" is how** **Nyā is pronounced. Fun YouTube vid fact for all of you, now finfish reading this and GO HOME!** )_

Poptart looked back at the stage, her blue eyes twinkling. A spotlight suddenly appeared and rotated, landing on the cat. Quiet music came out of the speakers and Poptart began her song.

...

After it was finished Poptart tilted her head down in a bow, or at least as close to a bow as a cat could get.

"Uwa ̄ ! Utau neko!" She heard the young girl with the toy cat say.

 _(Translation: Wow! A singing cat!)_

Poptart straitened up, happy too hear praise, as that was never what she seemed to get around the circus, "Nyā!" she called and walked over to the child, hoping for a scratch behind the ears or a belly rub.

"Watashi wa, anata ga, hachimitsu o sore o okonaubekidearu to wa omoimasen!" The girl's mother cried, afraid the cat would bite, but the girl didn't listen.

"Kiti!" she said.

 _(Translation: Kitty!)_

The mom cringed, but calmed down as the cat rubbed against her daughters leg, purring.

"Kanojo wa totemo kawaīdesu, okāsan!" She girl said laughing and scratching behind Poptart's ears.

 _(Translation: She's so cute, mom!)_

The rest of the cloud had mostly disassembled. Poptart's owner was signing autographs, and did not see the girl petting her until a few minutes later when he turned around.

"Poptart!" he cried.

"Gomen'nasai!" Said the mother, wrenching her daughter away from the cat.

 _(Translation: sorry!)_

Poptart's owner picked her up and Poptart looked sadly up into the little girl's eyes.

"Gomen'nasai!" The mother cried again, running away with her child and leaving her daughters toy gray cat on the floor, Poptart looked sadly at it, she needed to take it to the girl!

"Sate, watashitachiha gakuya anata o toru shiyou to shite imasu" Poptarts owner said to her.

(Translation: Okay, we are going to take you backstage)

 _NO!_ Poptart thought angrily, she needed to get that toy back to that girl!

"Nyā!" Poptart cried, biting her master.

 _"AAAAAAGHH!"_ the man screamed. **(That's the same in every language right...?)**

Poptart jumped from his arms and ran away into the crowds.


	2. The Rescue

**Did you catch the MLP reference in the last one? LOL it was SO out of place XD**

Poptart grabbed the toy in her mouth and ran. _Where is that GIRL_? The anxious gray cat inquired. _WHERE IS SHE?_

"Nyā!" She screamed and ducked under a cart, the fair was so busy! Where would she find her? Suddenly she spotted the flash of yellow of the girl's dress. She ran in it's direction. The girl was running fast in all directions.

"Watashi no omocha wa dokodesu ka?" She screamed on the verge of tears. Her mother looked terrified.

(Translation: where's my toy?)

"Watashi wa sore ga doko ka ni koko ni aru to kakushin shite imasu!" Her mother said, trying to calm her down.

(Translation: I'm sure it's here somewhere!)

"Īe sōde wa arimasen!" The girl cried.

(Trainslation: No it's not!)

Poptart ran after them, but the two where moving so fast she just couldn't keep up.

...

Poptart had been trailing the girl and her mother for so long, the fair was almost over. Finally the two stopped. _Finally!_ Poptart thought.

The girl was crying.

"Wareware wa sore o mitsukeru koto wa kesshite naidarou!" The girl said, screeming. Tears rolled down her eyes.

(Trainslation: We'll never find it!)

Her mother stooped down to confort her. Poptart found this as the perfect time to show herself. She walked over with the plastic gray cat in her mouth.

"Mite!" The mother called, pointing at the cat.

(Trainslation: Look!)

"Mū no omocha!"

(Trainslation: My toy!)

The girl's mother smiled, picking up the toy from the gray cat's mouth and petting her,

"Ketsujō, arigatōgozaimashita." She said happily.

(Tranlation: Thank you, Miss.")

The girl cuddled her newfound toy.

"Anata no Kiti o arigatō!" The little girl said, letting go and hugging the cat.

(Trainslation: Thank you kitty!)

Poptart purred and watched as the two walked away. There was only one problem:

She had _no_ idea where she was.


	3. An Unusual Friend (who may be a taco)

**Okay, I'm going to write more on this Poptart-licious story. Please check out some other stuff by me and... maybe review? THIS IS 3RD FANFIC! THIS IS NOT GOOD! Yaaaaay.**

Chapter 3-An Unusual friend (who may or may not be a taco)

Poptart scrounged the streets of the empty fair, she had never liked her owner but she really wanted to be home.

"Nyā?" She called, "Nyā!"

The little gray cat stopped her meowing. Suddenly tears rolled from her eyes and she started to sing:

"nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan"

 _CLUNK_

Poptart stopped. What was that noise? Was it some one looking for her? She knew it was foolish, but she wanted run at in and meow a loud call of _I'M HERE!_ But it could be anyone, and she was not a foolish cat. Instead she spoke in the shared language of animals (or at least animals other than humans):

 _"Hello? Who is that?"_

 **(I am SO glad I don't have to translate that into Japanese!)**

 _"Someone who could be a friend or a foe."_ A thick Mexican accent meowed back.

 _A cat!_ Thought Poptart.

 _"Please, please show your self! I'm lost and..."_ Her voice faded away as an orange cat stuck his head from behind a trashcan. He seemed to have some sort of a _mustache!_ Like a human!

 _"Who are you, earthling?"_ The cat snarled.

 _Earthling?_ Thought Poptart, surprised. _Is this cat_ Kureijī?

( **Oh crap more translations.** Translation: Is this cat _crazy?)_

 _"I said WHO ARE YOU, EARTHLING?!"_ The cat screamed.

 _"Tacocat!"_ Another voice exclaimed, _"Don't be so harsh!"_

A pudgy gray cat inside a... _giant donut (?)_ appered. Poptart almost fainted. _I must be going INSANE!_ The she-cat thought, exasperated.

 _"But look at her Pusheen!"_ Tacocat exclaimed, still mostly behind the trash can. _"Her species is so similar to ours! What if she's not a Earthling!"_

 _"For the record." The other cat meowed, "We are NOT the same species. Only similar, and she must be similar too."_

 ** _(Oh and this isn't the actual Pusheen. This is donut cat who is BASED of pusheen and Nyan Cat. I decided to call her Pusheen because they look so similar. JUST A NAME! THERE IS NO COPYRIGHT STUFF ABOUT ANYTHING OUTHER THAN NYAN CAT!)_**

 _"Yeah, RIGHT!" Exclaimed Tacocat._

 _"Umm... excuse me..." Poptart mewed quietly, "But... who ARE you and why did you call me earthling?"_

 _"Yeah your right." Said Tacocat, annoyed, "She isn't one of us."_

Pusheen smiled proudly.

 _"Oh. And PLEASE come out from behind there." She said pointing her stripey gray paw towards tacocat, who was still hiding behind the trashcan._

 _"NO!" The other cat yowled, "I'll blow our cover! Not that YOU haven't already! We need to get to the waffle booth NO DESTRACTIONS! And there's no maps!"_

 _"WAIT!" Poptart cried, "I know where the waffle booth is!"_

 _"You do?" Tacocat and Pusheen said in unison._

Poptart nodded. Taco cat stepped out from behind the trashcan. Poptart's eyes opened wide with shock and surprise.

 _Now at least I know we're he gets his name,_ thought Poptart.

"Lead the way!" Pusheen smiled.


	4. The World Just Gets A Little Bit Crazier

**Yeah... humor shall start soon! MMMM I really wanna taste of Tacocat!**

Chapter 4- The world Just Gets a Little Bit Crazier

Poptart led the two other cats through the fair, the other cats, she assumed, probably hadn't been to one before as they kept bumping in to things and talking about how strange things where and getting stuck in things and all sorts of stuff. If she didn't know better, Poptart would have said they where aliens, and hadn't even been around EARTH before. That might explain "Earthlings" Poptart laughed. They where definitely strays, they probably lived in a forest or something before and hadn't been around places so highly populated with humans. She just ignored the donut/taco thing. Probably just some wild cat tradition. Poptart laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Tacocat raised an eyebrow. He had cotton candy stuck all over his orange fur.

"Nothing." Poptart replied, her fur still silky and bright grayish-blue.

...

After a while of walking they arrived.

"We're here!" Poptart mewed.

Pusheen smiled and mewed excitedly.

"QUIET!" Tacocat exclaimed.

"sorry." Pusheen whispered quietly.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Poptart." Pusheen then said gently.

"Yes." The gray cat said, expecting to be told they no longer needed her, though it was obvious they did, if there goal wasn't anything along the lines of 'get mounded by mousetraps' or 'get cotton candy all over self' or 'not make it out alive' or 'make a total fool of self' which where all things they would probably succeed very well in doing without her watching they're backs, despite how better than her they thought they where.

"Umm..." Pusheen was obviously sensing the other cat's suspicions. "Can me an taco be alone for a little bit?"

Tacocat cringed at being called 'Taco'

"Sure... I guess." Said Poptart, confused.

"Great!" said Pusheen with a big smile and she dragged Tacocat behind a tree.

...

It had been about half an hour after Pusheen had brought Tacocat aside, Poptart had passed the time pawing a rock back and forth. Tacocat and Pusheen walked out from behind the tree.

"we have decided..." taco cat said reluctantly, "that... well..." he looked up at her with a slight smile on his face, "you are a valuable asset to our mission... so... please help us... Earthling."

Poptart didn't even care about the orange cat's slight smile and blushing. She was mad-how dare they treat her like some... _machine!_ Like she was just a 'valuable asset' or something to help them. But she held it in, the two over-ego-y cat's and there probably _loco-_ as Tacocat would say-brains where all she had.

"Great." She managed to growl, "What do we do next."

...

The three cats climbed up the seats of the empty waffle stand.

"What to we do?" Asked Poptart.

"shhhhh!" Shushed Tacocat.

"Sorry." Poptart whispered, "what do we do now?"

"That's what we have to find out." said Tacocat. Suddenly he stopped and perked up his ears.

"I've got it!" He meowed.

"Shhhhhh!" Shushed Pusheen, "Quiet."

Poptart and Pusheen laughed.

"Very funny." Whispered Tacocat sarcastically.

"So what was your idea?" Asked Poptart. _And what are we even doing_ she wanted to ask.

"Okay," Taco said, motioning for the others to come closer, "Here's my idea."

...

Poptart grumbled and jumped into the waffle stand. Why couldn't _they_ take off they're food-suits? Why did _she_ have to do they're dirty work? She hid behind a shelf full of waffles. She peeked out a little bit. Tacocat and Pusheen said there would be cat's in here. Her ear twitched and she picked up faint mewing:

"work, work WORK! Dirty scoundrels!" She heard a deep male voice call, "I am TACNYAN! Destroyer of worlds! And we are preparing an invasion, NOT. A. PARTY!"

"Yessssss... ssssssory master!" Another voice whimpered

 _That cat must be coocoo!_ Thought Poptart scared, _I better tell the others... but.. what if they are crazy too? They seem nice, or at least Pusheen does..._

Poptart decided it was better to keep going. She had a mission, she wasn't going to let Tacocat yell at her for not getting it done. She crept forward.

"I am the destroyer of worlds." She heard the voice say again, as she crawled forward, "Not the planer of parties!"

"Well..." Poptart said quietly, almost silent, "Either way... it's time to call in the party entertainment." She smiled a big sharp-toothed grin. She was finally being useful!


End file.
